


Merlot and Soap Dishes

by HappyLeech



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Canon, The Chug n Squeeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: Carey likes Killian. Carey also has a coupon for the new business on the moon.





	Merlot and Soap Dishes

“Hey, Killian. Are you doing anything this weekend?”

Carey could only hope that her voice didn’t waver and continued to put her gear away as she waited for a response. Boyland, on his way out of the room, bumped her hip and winked, mouthing ‘ _good luck_ ’ as he closed the door behind him.

Well, Boyland already knew that she had a crush on Killian, so she couldn’t be that annoyed. Besides, it wasn’t like she was asking Killian out or anything. Not yet, anyways.

“Nah, I’m not busy. Why? Do you need a hand with something?”  Killian was working on her stretches, and Carey tried not to let her eyes linger. Tried being the key word.

Evidently, she was so busy trying to not stare that she didn’t answer right away, so when Carey snapped back to reality, it was to a concerned looking Killian leaning down and waving a hand in her face.

“Yo, what’s up? Did you hit something when I threw you at Boyland?”

Carey shook her head frantically. “Nope! Nah, that’s not it. I was just wondering if you wanted to go try out the new place that opened. I have a coupon that’s only good for use with a two-person booking though.”

“The Chug n’ Squeeze?” Carey relinquished her practice gear when Killian reached for it, letting her put the training mats back up on their hooks. “Sure, why not? I’m no good at pottery though, and don’t expect me to know anything about wine.”

Carey snorted. “Well, I don’t know a tick about pottery, and my wine knowledge can be summed up in that you drink it, so I think we’ll be a perfect match.”

* * *

 

Two days later, Carey was regretting ever opening her mouth. She really should have read the coupon better before she called, because she could tell from just one look that it was couples night at the Chug n’ Squeeze.

Fuck.

Carey tugged at her shirt and frowned. “It’s probably too late to cancel,” she muttered to herself, tail twitching behind her with nerves. Killian was probably going to make an excuse to leave once she got there, and then Carey was going to have to go to the Director and ask if she could be put on a different team because there was no way she was going to be able to work with Killian after all of this—

A hand on her shoulder broke her out of her swirling thoughts, and Carey looked up at Killian.

She’d done something different with her hair, left it unbraided but something about it shone more than usual, and Carey found herself thoroughly entranced by it. Enough so that she nearly missed Killian’s question.

“Did you have to wait long?” she asked with a grin, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Nope, I just got here.” Carey paused. “I like your hair. It looks good.”

Killian beamed. “Thanks! Brian helped me with it. I, uh, like your shirt? You don’t usually wear shirts, so I wasn’t sure if you were my date or someone else at first. Should we go in?”

Killian pulled the door open to head in and Carey followed after, her grin wide enough to split her face. Sure, Killian probably meant it in a joking way, but Carey was going to take it.

The place was busier than Carey expected it to be. Brian was sitting in a booth with his fiancé, who Carey didn’t know that well yet. Boyland was sitting with one of his spouses, and he winked when he saw her and she stuck her tongue out as she waved back. The Director was there with Davenport, an opened bottle of wine between the pair of them. Johann was the only one she saw himself, but it didn’t seem like he minded.

“Carey, Killian, go ahead and take a set in one of the booths,” the instructor said, barely looking up when they entered. “I’ll be right over there with a pair of glasses and your first bottle of Merlot. Tonight—” he raised his voice so everyone else could hear. “—we’re creating soap dishes.”

Carey snorted as she picked their booth. What use were soap dishes on the moon?

Killian seemed to agree, sitting opposite of Carey and giving the instruction card on their table a look. “Soap dishes? Really? That’s just so…boring. I was expecting to use the throwing wheel. We’ll have to do this again.”

Carey shrugged, prodding one of the lumps of clay with one finger. Killian already wanted to do this again? “You said you’re no good at pottery—does that mean that you’ve done this before?” she looked up as the instructor approached. “Oh, thanks.”

The instructor nodded, before moving back to the center of the room. “Now, we’re starting off slow. There’s instructions at each booth and tools in the walls. If you need another bottle, you can grab it from the side table to a max of 5 bottles per booth. If you require help with your pottery, I’m available for assistance. Now—” he clapped his hands together. “—let’s start!”

Killian popped the cork out of their bottle. “Five bottles? Wow—either this is cheap ass wine or you paid a lot for this session. And, yeah. My brother does pottery, so I’ve thrown clay before. Made some really terrible things, but I’ve tried.”

Carey held her glass over for Killian to fill it. “I didn’t know you had a brother—I have one too. Also, it was pretty cheap, so I’m assuming it’s shit wine.” She waited for Killian to fill her own before holding it over the clay-less table. “Cheers.”

* * *

 

An hour later and Carey was glaring down at her soap dish. Or, the lump of clay that she was trying to mold into a soap dish. Killian was doing somewhat better with hers, it was at least dish-like even if she had started muttering under her breath about beaks part way through shaping it.

The fact that they were on their third bottle of wine probably didn’t help, but Carey didn’t care. Shit wine and the fact that her nails were caked with clay couldn’t distract her from how much fun she was having or who she was with.

“Do you think we’ll ever see any action?” she asked, choosing to use her nails instead of the tools to carve into the clay. By contrast, Killian was using a variety of wooden modeling tools, eyes narrowing as she hummed and hawed, turning her lump of clay until it started to look like a dish.

“Dunno. It all depends on if we ever find one of those relics…” Killian looked up with a grin and held out a fist. “But we’ve got this shit on lockdown. If the Director sends us out, we’ve got nothing to worry about.”

Carey laughed and fist bumped Killian. “Hell yeah. You, me, and Boyland kick ass.”

Like this, half-drunk and laughing and covered in clay, Carey didn’t feel shy or embarrassed or nervous about her crush. Just happy as she looked into Killian’s eyes, and Killian grinned back.

A clapping in the middle of the room broke the gaze, the both of them turning to see the instructor standing in the middle. “Well folks, it’s the time of the night when I take your works and fire them. I’ll come and grab your pieces and you can just relax until they’re finished. If you like, you can leave and pick it up tomorrow, or you can stay and take it home with you.”

As the instructor picked up each of the pieces, Killian scooted over to Carey’s side of the booth. They watched as the Director and Davenport took the chance to leave, two unopened bottles of wine under the Director’s arm and a hand on Davenport’s shoulder. Brian and his fiancé leaned over, giggling to each other, before they too left. Johann stood to leave, giving the rest of them a wave as he left the room. Before long it was just Carey, Killian, Boyland, and his spouse left in the room.

“This was fun, Carey,” Killian said, leaning over to rest her head on Carey’s shoulder. “I’m really glad that you asked me out.” She linked her arm with Carey’s, taking her hand.

Carey was glad she was sitting on her tail or she might have shown everyone still in the room how surprised she was.

“I’ve liked you for a while, but I wasn’t sure how to ask you out. Brian told me to just talk to you, but I wasn’t sure how to bring it up.” Killian continued, picking up her empty glass. “Should we get more wine? I think that bottle is pretty much empty.”

“Yeah! Sure, I can get it!” Carey practically jumped up and out of the booth, her tail twitching as she walked to the table, grabbing one of the random bottles of wine off the table without much thought to the brand. Killian liked her.

Killian _really_ liked her.

She popped the cork off of the bottle, pouring Killian and herself another two glasses, before sliding in beside Killian.

“I really like you too, Killian,” Carey said, taking a sip of her wine, laughing as they intertwined their arms again. “I’m glad you agreed to go out with me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get at least one thing posted for Femslash Feb, and despite everything, I can, in fact, write something cute and fluffy and not filled with Angst.
> 
> * * *
> 
> * I know that the Chug n Squeeze wasn't mentioned until after THB joined but I've decided that no, it's been there from the beginning. It's probably owned by someone related to Boyland.   
> * All the shops on the moon are owned by someone related to Boyland, excluding the Fantasy Costco  
> * The entire plot (if you can say this even has one) of this story was Carey going "I like Killian but this is a Friend thing" and Killian going "I like Carey and I'm so glad that she asked me out on a date"  
> * Carey doesn't usually wear shirts is a headcanon I am 100% behind  
> * Killian with Long Ass Hair is also a good headcanon that I like  
> * While Boyland knows that Carey has a huge obvious crush on Killian, Brian knows that Killian has a huge obvious crush on Carey.   
> * Fill in the blanks for M. Brian's fiance! I personally am thinking of Avi or, thanks to a weird ass dream, Lucas  
> * Brian made a soap dish with 8 legs and his fiancé made a rectangular soap dish  
> * Boyland made a circular one with a smiley face in the center and his spouse made another one to match but shaped like a flower  
> * Johann made a triangular soap dish with musical notes decorating it  
> * Lucretia made a covered soap dish (which the instructor didn’t like but he couldn’t say anything because it was a soap dish and she owns the moon base) and Davenport made an oval one with raised sides  
> * Carey’s soap dish was thicker than everyone else’s and lopsided and Killian’s looked like a duck that someone hit with a Battlewagon.  
> * Carey and Killian traded soap dishes after everything was said and done  
> * The words 'soap dish' don't seem real anymore
> 
> * * *
> 
> Follow my [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) for vague TAZ blogging and other misc junk


End file.
